


年年如今日

by Nightingalefat



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat
Summary: 祝小朋友生日快乐。
Relationships: 刘昊然/王一博
Kudos: 1





	年年如今日

王一博是在火车上醒来的，车身在山脉中蜿蜒滑过，铁轨与脚轮摩擦的声响像呼啸的山风，他闭了闭眼，把耳鸣用力压下去，过了好一会儿才想起自己是趁着暑假出去走走，自北京往南，再往西，运气好的话还能入川。  
火车上人不多，大部分抵不住无聊又漫长的路程，或趴小桌或枕着身旁人的肩膀陷入不踏实的睡眠，也许就是因为这样他才醒了过来，耳边是人们窃窃私语，风与磨铁声交错传来，他瞅了瞅窗外，仍是一片起伏的翠绿。  
终点是一座深山里的林区，他将被放在附近城市的简陋车站里，靠汽车与导游的谆谆嘱咐去山脚寻找一户落脚地，那儿不一定有网络，或许有热水和奇怪的草菇当早餐，王一博不太在意，他下意识检查了一下放在双腿上的背包，却被重压下麻木的腿刺了一下。  
“嘶。”  
山路太长了，火车一直没有停，他们时不时穿过隧道，白天车里没有灯光，王一博就会闭上眼，假装自己还在沉睡，他把背包放在脚边的地上，缓缓活动了一下血流不畅的腿。  
“你掉了东西。”  
他抬起头，对面的青年也看过来，冲他示意桌子下面有遗失物，王一博低头，挪动背包的时候身份证和红色的车票漏了出来，散落在地上，差点被他一脚踩中。  
“你别动，我来捡。”  
对面的人说着俯下身去捞，他个子比王一博还要高一些，脊背弓起来，也不在意脑门磕到小桌上，红了一块，等他抬起头时还龇牙咧嘴着，被王一博一眼看到一边的虎牙露出来。他递过身份证和车票，手指在桌子上迟疑了一下，很快收回来，笑出一张可爱又开朗的脸。  
“生日快乐。”他说。  
王一博愣了一下，他把身份证收回上衣口袋里，又把车票塞进背包的侧网，随即也笑了，眼睛微微弯起，嘴角隐约凹出一个弧。  
“谢谢。”他回。

说来是巧也是不巧，从长途汽车上下来天雷就开始落，天色将晚，小块灰黑的云层裹着山风降下，王一博被吹得懵了一瞬。山风比城里的风要凉，带着滚滚的水汽，驱散了暑意，刘昊然在背后喊他，他没听到，兀自往山道上看。  
“上不去了今天，”刘昊然用了点力拍他的肩膀，像是要阻拦他上山，“找地儿住一晚再走。”  
王一博惊讶地看着他：“你也……”  
“上山？是，我穷游呢，这是第一站，接下来还准备往西走，去巫山看看。”  
他回头指了指不远处的招待所，露出半截破旧的招牌，霓虹似亮不亮，躲在树从后面。  
“刚才有几个旅客过去了，我们最好赶紧抢一口热的。”  
热饭还是热水？王一博心里好笑，脚上却跟着他往那边走，刘昊然背着个不算大的双肩包，没有拉杆箱也没有大件的提包，背包里鼓鼓囊囊的，应该是全部行李了。他个子高，走路驼着点儿背，王一博瞄了两眼，不自觉把自己挺直了。  
进了门才发现招待所确实只是个招待所，大厅逼仄又背阴，还有一股潮潮的味道，掉了漆皮的前台围了几个人，闹哄哄地嚷嚷什么，刘昊然往那边看了一眼，脱下背包放在王一博脚边，对他说：“你看着包，我挤进去。”  
走了一步又回头问王一博对房间挑不挑，倒是知道问一句，王一博摇摇头，对他这种自来熟的性格完全没辙。刘昊然得了令，回首就往前凑，王一博找了张干净的凳子坐下心不在焉地盯着两人的包。  
他是有点累了，昨天晚上上的火车，没有高铁没有卧铺，就凑合在硬座上歪着头睡了一晚，今天午后才站起来走走，马上又被塞进了汽车，一路颠簸到这里，腰背都隐隐作痛，刘昊然倒是跟个没事的人一样，活蹦乱跳，他抬起眼去看，高个子的男孩已经和一位国际友人叽哩哇啦聊了起来，直到前台的阿姨叫他，才赶快去办理入住。  
“最后一间了，”他挥了挥手里的钥匙串，“好歹是个标间，这季节旅游的人好多啊。”  
“嗯，”王一博点点头，没多说，帮他把背包递过去，这才站起来，“在后面院子吗？还是楼上？”  
刘昊然掀开塑料帘子，雨声就扑了进来，带着泥土和蓬勃植物的气味，一瞬间就变得清爽起来，天已经有些暗了，透过天井向远处看，叠叠群山仿佛水墨洇染的画轴，王一博往前跟了两步，两人走过木搭的雨棚，在沉闷的雨滴声里找到了房间。  
门是木质的黄漆小门，锁是普通的球形门锁，刘昊然弯腰去找钥匙孔，王一博在身后帮他托着背包，是挺沉实的，他左右张望了一下，院子中间有个石筑的小池塘，几盆高低错落的绿植缀在周围，别有一番趣味，剩余的空地里有几张简陋的木头桌子，躲在遮雨遮阳的大伞下面，溅上一层雾气。  
刘昊然反复拧了一下门把手，确定开门和落锁的步骤，才推开门走进去，他在墙壁上摸索了一下电灯的按钮，王一博走近了一步，灯亮了，屋里倒没有奇怪的味道，反而透出隐隐的花香，收拾得也干净，他没了挑剔的心思，只是往浴室里扫了一眼，没看到显眼的污渍。  
“快来休息会儿，”刘昊然把包扔在靠窗的床边地板上，回头叫王一博：“你饿吗？刚才丽芙跟我说后面有闲置的灶台，米饭免费，糖醋油盐都有，离这里不远有个小超市，应该能买到新鲜的蔬菜，运气好的话可能还有当天的肉品。”  
王一博卸下背包，在床上坐下，撩起眼皮看他，“丽芙？”  
刘昊然怔楞一下，突然向他走了过来，王一博坐在床沿没动，他仰着头去看刘昊然背光的脸。  
“怎么了？”他疑惑，却没什么危机感，两个大男人能——  
刘昊然抓住了他的下巴，他瞪大了眼。  
“你是——”  
“你嘴唇上有个伤口自己知道吗？”  
大眼瞪小眼了几秒，王一博舔了舔下唇，嘶了一声，刘昊然下意识移开视线，被打掉了手。  
“你不说我还没感觉到，是破了吗？”  
王一博皱着眉头站起来想去浴室找镜子，刘昊然退后一步，“看起来是太干了，你别经常咬嘴唇，多喝点水啊。”  
“知道了。”  
王一博嘟囔着踱去浴室，走到门口顺路换了个拖鞋。刘昊然小声呼吸了两下，转身快步走回自己的床边，拉开背包的拉链，从里面翻出来两支外伤用的药瓶，反复看瓶身上说明。  
“应该很快就能长好了，”王一博从浴室转出来，“刚才说到哪儿了？”  
刘昊然抬手丢给他一瓶矿泉水，又继续研究药瓶，王一博只好随他去，拧开喝了一口，他没有不爱喝水，只是有些时候想不起来，实在困顿了才掏出功能饮料一气儿喝一罐……说实话也和“喝水”沾不上边。  
“这些外伤药都不能食用，涂在嘴唇上恐怕不合适，”刘昊然把瓶瓶罐罐都塞回去，从口袋里拿出一盒唇膏扔到王一博床上，“先用这个凑合下吧。”  
王一博挑眉：“凡士林？”  
“好用。”刘昊然回答他。  
过了半小时雨就停了，滴滴答答的声音时有时无，刘昊然打开窗子，把外层的纱窗关严实，清新的空气就溜了进来，窗后是一棵杨树，又似乎和常见的杨树有所不同，他打开手机去查，王一博就猫在床上刷微信。  
有系里的同学在商量返校的时间，还有几个人在讨论课题，他的建模做完了，三测还有几天才能开，每天调整一些数据，用笔记本就能完成，所以就只看着，也没有回话，直到有人把话题歪到他身上，才知道原来这几天有好友把电话打去家里想凑生日聚聚，父母那边透露了他出门旅行的消息。  
被追问了一会儿，王一博不想应付了，他不太饿，嘴唇上润唇膏的感觉让他有点不自在，失去了喝水的兴趣，又不敢去舔，只能抿着嘴满脸不高兴。  
刘昊然靠着窗户好笑地看着他，王一博长得显小，先前瞄到他的身份证才知道比自己还大两个月，一双猫眼儿配上微微上挑的眼角，眯起来慵懒，瞪大了狡黠——  
“啊，”他突然喊了一声，王一博吓了一跳，连忙看过来，只见他右手捶向左手手心，说道：“你今天过生日！”  
王一博又低下头去看手机，“干什么大惊小怪，又不是在海底捞。”  
刘昊然笑了几声，“我们吃顿好的，去买菜吗？”  
“现在？”  
“就现在。”刘昊然把他从床上薅起来，催促他快点换鞋。  
超市门口铺着不整齐的青砖，地上不泥泞，也没有乱七八糟的脚印，就是有些滑，两人一前一后小心翼翼地走，刘昊然时不时踉跄一下，王一博提心吊胆地在后面扯着他的衣角。  
好不容易到了超市，只有老板一个人坐在门口收银台，盯着小电视看电视剧，刘昊然和王一博对视了一眼，自觉拿着门边的购物篮往里走。  
“这边的杨树叫汉白杨，”他一边凑近去看冷柜里的牛肉，一边跟身后的王一博说话，“只在山林里才有。”  
“嗯，”王一博点着头，“肉怎么样？”  
刘昊然忍笑回头看他，“羊肉和牛肉都还行，但还是别吃羊肉了，你本来就有点上火，咱们买点牛肉回去炖吧。”  
王一博警惕地看着他，“我可不会做。”  
“我会，”刘昊然戴上一次性手套去捡腱子肉，“你去挑几个土豆番茄？土豆不要发芽的，番茄不要太软的。”  
王一博想了一下，觉得应该可以胜任，他一声不响走去蔬菜框子附近，戳戳点点挑了几个拿回去给刘昊然看。  
“挺好，我觉得你可能有做饭的天赋，要不……”  
“小儿无知，”王一博说：“不懂生命可贵。”  
刘昊然趴在冰柜上笑得直不起身，被凶巴巴地拎着t恤衫去结账，几块钱的菜和十几块钱的肉，一看就是邻里价，两人谢过老板，拉开玻璃门走出去。  
天已经黑了，王一博抬腕看表，八点多了，他这会儿才饿了，但手里提的是生肉，他紧了紧手指，觉得还能忍一会儿，路灯昏黄，也有虫影扑火，一条小路走着就能到招待所，远处忽闪的霓虹灯像航标，刘昊然嘴里讲着奇奇怪怪的知识，他懂的不少，很多听起来就是嫁接了百科全书，带着他自己的见解，王一博有一句没一句地回复他，专心看着脚底的路。  
厨房没人用着，锅碗瓢盆倒是全的，王一博洗了两个盘子，盯着一旁架子上的黄瓜出神，刘昊然焖上米饭，熟练地拆着牛肉，本想指挥他去洗番茄，就见他拿了根黄瓜在水龙头下冲洗，过了一会儿就咬进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣吃了起来。  
“等会儿记得跟老板说，黄瓜算买他家的。”  
“嗯。”  
王一博叼着黄瓜应声，把刘昊然递过来的番茄洗了一遍，“土豆怎么办？”  
“我来削，”他把牛肉泡水，又烧了一壶开水，撞了一下闷声吃黄瓜的王一博，把人往外挤，“你出去看看前台冰箱里有豆豉没，借点。”  
王一博无语地被他推出去，路过天井的时候几个人在烧烤，孜然和辣椒面裹着油香扑了他一身，王一博捂着鼻子打了个喷嚏，嗅觉就暂时失灵了，他叹了口气，心想也算好事，至少不用闻得见吃不着，瞎馋。  
拿着借来的豆豉再次走进厨房的时候，刘昊然已经在翻炒牛肉了，葱姜的香夹着小米椒的辣，用洋葱和西红柿混搭干烩，他打开豆豉的瓶子递过去，刘昊然放下正在开水里放调味料的手，挖了两勺融进去。  
“好香，”王一博盯着盖上锅盖的炖锅，“我饿了。”  
刘昊然洗了手，笑着把房门钥匙塞进他手里，“我包里有饮料，你先喝点，打游戏睡觉都行，饭好了我叫你。”  
王一博很少有机会去看一道菜从生到熟的过程，他不愿意走，倚着门框非要一探究竟，刘昊然拿他没办法，只得站在他面前低头瞪他。  
“伤口已经好的差不多了，”王一博说：“我不想回去喝水。”  
厨房的灯太暗了，站那么近仍然看不清，刘昊然想抬起手去捏他的下巴，觉得胳膊有些重，王一博松松握着他的手腕，却像铁链一样锁牢了他。  
“那你，”他找着话退开一步，眼神飘忽，“就站在这儿，别离炉子太近。”  
“好。”  
牛肉炖得有些烂了，但很入味，还不错，王一博忍不住咬着筷子把佐料都要兜底儿，刘昊然拦住了他，夺过碗筷去洗，临走递给他一瓶果粒橙。房间里空调开到二十四度，正适合酒饱饭足，王一博躺了一会儿，拿着饮料走出门，外面的“烧烤摊”已经散了，留下丝丝木炭的涩味，云层很厚，看不到星子，小院里静悄悄的，厨房里暖色的灯光在晃，他靠着雨棚的柱子边喝水边等刘昊然，蟋蟀不时叫一阵，却找不到在哪。  
时间应该已经过了午夜，如果只有他一个人，早就关掉手机睡觉了，刘昊然却像个吵闹的小动物一样，拉着他到处转悠——  
他弯了弯嘴角，“似乎还不错……”  
“什么不错？”刘昊然甩着没擦干的手走过来，一脸疑惑。  
“你，”王一博抬头，“不错。”  
刘昊然怔楞地看着他，似乎在思忖话中的意义。一时间只有浅浅的呼吸声上升，王一博翘着嘴角，刘昊然却舍不得眯起眼。  
“想什么？”王一博问。  
刘昊然又抬手去捏他的尖下巴，“困吗？”  
王一博仰起脸，把嘴唇给他看，刘昊然不自觉盯上去，刚喝过水的嘴唇润润的，是粉红色，伤口已经看不出了，唇瓣挑出一个浅弧，他天生就适合笑着，凑近了点，就被用手心推开。  
“不困，有点撑，”他说着，掐刘昊然的脸，“你先去睡，我消消食。”  
“那你早点回来休息，明天一早还得上山。”  
王一博放开他的脸，推着他的肩膀往屋里去，“知道了，你先洗澡，洗完我应该就回来了，留点热水。”  
刘昊然突然停住步子，摸了一下胸口。  
王一博侧过身看他，“怎么了？”  
“我是不是应该说——”  
“你应该闭——”  
“在床上等你？”  
王一博瞪圆了眼，张了几次嘴都不知道该回什么，只好不管他了，红着耳根转身，临走还撂狠话：“行，你等，我学过散打，有种你别睡。”  
刘昊然在他身后放声大笑。

到了毕业季，系里空了一大半。  
和别的学科学生不同，王一博做着一个还算清闲的实习，给公司承办的展会做数据，临近暑期才忙起来，隔不了几天就往远离大学城的会展中心跑，有时候展会横跨两三天的，他就在附近的酒店凑合着。  
宿舍里空荡荡的，舍友们都已经离校了，回家工作的，出国进修的，毕业旅行的，是各奔前路的样子。王一博自己占着一个大宿舍，九月之前必须上交，他也收拾得干干净净。只是眼看着就八月份了，工作上他没想好，住处也是一样，盘亘在计划表里一直落不到实处。  
前几天浏览校园网的论坛，是看到几处位置合适的长租房，只有几页的帖子沉在生活区里，有些租出去了，有些评论挺长眼，百无聊赖地扫了一圈，又点到信计系的版面，打算看看有没有兼职做，刚点进去，就被红色的置顶高楼震惊了。  
其实有些事儿人们不在乎并不说明他们不知情。  
王一博在信计系是少有的好相貌，搞数学的女生多，男生更多，理科生在浪漫上或是默默无趣或是别具一格，但性格怎样另论，好看的皮囊从来不缺拥趸，他就是个典型的例子。  
这些他都知道，但看着“有一说一王系宝是不是恋爱了”“知情人匿名开麦，对象疑似英语系系花”“啊啊啊啊这是创世第一天第一缕光融化了的王冰山，他笑了，他对着手机（？)笑了”……王一博还是陷入了深思。  
不管别人怎么说，如果身处一段浪漫关系里，当事人无论如何也不该不知情吧。王一博满怀疑虑地关掉只看了三楼的帖子，换鞋出门吃饭。  
夕阳斜到一定角度的时候就不再产生多余的热量，积蓄的温度在地表慢慢蒸腾，人工湖波光掠影，几只白天鹅在梳理羽毛，王一博举起手机想拍照，被插进来的一连串儿微信提示音打断了。他皱了下眉头，找张没人的长椅坐了下来。  
先是两条展会信息和工作要求，一场在周末，一场在下旬，他仔细记在备忘录上，又定了几个闹钟，争取把工作时间安排开，两场之间距离不算远，他想了想，把另外一条备忘录翻出来，给中介去了个电话。  
恰巧有间公寓在三环闲置着，一室一厅的长租房，他定了明天上午过去看，这才想起来还有消息没处理，接着就是一条管理处老师询问宿舍上交时间的信息，他暂时没回复，只是在备忘录上又加了一条，再往下是舍友咨询了几个问题，和刘昊然。  
王一博停了回复的手指，反复按了几次锁屏键，他靠在椅背上往湖中心看，对脸上的笑容毫无所觉。  
去年自林区分手之后，他一直和刘昊然保持着联系，得知两人是同校异系的校友之后，隔三差五就抽出时间约个饭，有时是王一博兼职的展会附近，有时是刘昊然实习的外企周边，他们都在学校里住，偶尔也会在食堂遇见。  
不过，等他顺利搬出去，可能来往就淡了。王一博戳开消息，果不其然刘昊然发了个定位，后面跟着一溜饿着肚子打滚的柴犬表情包，王一博弯起嘴角，点开位置，这个点还在微机室，应该是在赶报告。  
“等着。”  
他站起来继续往食堂走，雪白的天鹅被忘在脑后，晚风有些追不上他了，王一博一边看手机一边抬头确认方向，很快对面就回了消息过来，连提示音都轻快几分。  
“等你，好好看路。”  
微机室在三思楼对面的德艺楼上，第五层，两座楼有长廊相连，德艺楼没有电梯，大家都从三思楼乘电梯到三楼，通过长廊再去德艺楼。王一博拎着打包好的鸡翅包饭从长廊经过，抬头看到刘昊然没精打采地趴在对面五楼的栏杆上，似乎在眺望。  
“不开心啊？”  
等走近了，刘昊然皱起的眉梢就落在他眼中，王一博没来由地觉得一阵烦躁，他把饭递过去，与刘昊然并着肩搭在栏杆上。  
“没，”刘昊然低头看了看打包袋，“好香，去里面吗？”  
王一博回头看了一眼，微机室的门半掩着，白炽灯隐隐亮着，整栋楼都很安静，像是在盛夏昏昏欲睡的大型毛绒动物。王一博没说话，刘昊然只是看了他一眼，把这当做是同意的信号，他向教室走去，王一博就跟在他身后，纸袋的声响像什么东西在空气里裂开了，在两人中间张开血盆大口，王一博心里慌了一下，伸手捏住刘昊然的手腕。  
“跟我说。”他有些急切地要求道。  
刘昊然回过身看他，脚尖就快抵上脚尖，王一博瞪大了眼，一副不达目的誓不罢休的样子，刘昊然悄声叹气，“……边吃边说行吗？我饿死了。”  
微机室里只有空调和电脑主机嗡嗡运作的声音，刘昊然坐在他写了一半的文档面前啃一个鸡翅，肉香四溢，王一博心不在焉地戳手机，差点走神把表情包发到工作群里。  
“其实也没什么，”刘昊然用小骨头敲了敲纸巾垫着的桌面，发出闷闷的声音，他张了张嘴，又闭上，反复斟酌着，“我准备这周就离校了。”  
王一博按屏幕的手慢慢停了下来，他不太敢抬头，刘昊然在看着他，不会轻易移开视线，他在等下一个问题，或者一场冷漠的应对。手指又动了起来，刘昊然看到他飞快地打开一个备忘录，删了一行什么，又添了一个日期上去。  
“离校之后呢？”王一博埋着头问，自顾自地打开微信翻来覆去找人。  
刘昊然拿起来另一根没啃干净的骨头塞进嘴里，含含糊糊说：“在西三租了套房子，那边有家贸易公司给了我offer……”  
王一博抬起头，刘昊然愣住，“怎么了？”  
“我明天也要去西三看房子，就会展中心那块，”他无所谓地说着，把聊天记录给刘昊然看：“宿管在催钥匙了，所以——”  
刘昊然的心脏在怦怦跳，通过头骨传达耳鼓，共振声震耳欲聋，他张开嘴要说话，嘴里叼着的骨头就掉了出来，王一博连忙伸手替他接住，放在餐盒旁边。  
“你要不要——”他呼吸赶了半拍，又中途颓然断成两截。  
王一博一瞬不瞬地看着他，眼睛里没什么特别明显的情绪，替他补完了后半句，“——要不要跟你合租？”  
刘昊然慌乱地点头，“公寓是两室一厅，小区安保好而且安静，离会展中心也不远……”  
“好啊。”王一博回答他。  
他低下头继续按手机，对话戛然而止，刘昊然怔楞当场，回过神来又觉得想笑，他一整天都在思考怎么和王一博提自己要搬出去，脑子里乱七八糟的，一会儿是王一博不再理他不再找他一起吃饭，一会儿是王一博欢天喜送他滚蛋，一会儿又是王一博哭着跟他告——  
这个，想多了。  
但总归结局还算圆满，他夹起鸡翅继续吃，却忍不住笑出小虎牙来，王一博莫名其妙地瞪他，他就把嘴咧得更夸张了。  
“……你吃着，我去跟中介打个电话。”  
第二天一早，刘昊然就把背包送到王一博宿舍里，王一博睡眼惺忪地开门，下意识接过这个还蛮眼熟的背包，疑惑地瞄着刘昊然。  
“我今天有兼职，”他匆忙把一把钥匙塞到王一博手里，“你起来之后先去房子看看，帮我把包带过去，地址等下发你手机。”  
说完火烧火燎地跑了，王一博回头看了一眼桌子上的闹钟，已经快九点了，他回屋把背包放在闲置的床铺上，拐进浴室洗漱。  
早饭在食堂凑合了一下，半凉的小笼包子和不太甜的豆浆，他额外拿了一个茶叶蛋敲开吃，煮得刚好入味，三两口下肚以后，满足地擦擦嘴走人。  
刘昊然的背包不重，应该只是些衣物，他用两个肩膀担了，一只手拖着自己的行李箱，另只手拿着手机查路线，小区离会展中心是不太远，共享单车就能去，但是离刘昊然说的工作地倒不算很近，通勤还要坐三站地铁，王一博按灭手机屏幕，盯着倒映在玻璃面板上自己的眼睛发了会儿呆。地铁站里来往的人很多，举目匆匆，大多是上下班、跑业务的途中，每个人都有处可来，有地可去，奔着眼前的路越走越快，越走越远，他低头看了一眼自己的行李箱，慢慢牵起嘴角，笑了。  
下午的时候刘昊然去新家找他，王一博已经把屋子收拾干净了，客厅有些空，除了沙发电视就只有一个两层的冰箱，但胜在东西都挺新，沙发看起来也结实耐用。房子主卧朝东，次卧朝南，采光都不错，王一博把行李堆在沙发旁边，正把一次性手套脱下来丢进垃圾桶，刘昊然跟他招呼了一声，把买来的水和酸奶放入冰箱。  
“主卧已经收拾完了，”王一博说着，把他的背包拎起来丢在卧室的床上，在刘昊然出声阻止之前把话讲明白：“我喜欢亮堂点的地方，所以别跟我抢次卧。”  
刘昊然知道他怕黑，只好举手投降。  
这房子签合同之前他来过两次，那时候看着空荡荡的房子也不是没想过邀请王一博住进来，想象归想象，签字转账的时候也只是自嘲地笑笑，这地儿离会展中心近，他至少还能找王一博吃个饭，哪天展会跨日期了，也许他会愿意来凑合一晚……  
“愣着干嘛？”王一博推他，“收拾完赶快回学校，我饿了，想吃二食堂的牛肉焖面。”  
刘昊然被他推进屋，才回过神来，诚惶诚恐的心情瞬间消失无踪，他拉开背包，把衣服翻出来往柜子里挂，衣柜里很干燥，柜壁上贴着一个香包，是淡淡的桂花味，他凑近闻了闻，味道很新，应该是王一博不久前买的，刘昊然一边挂衣服一边侧着身子去看客厅，王一博洗完了手，恰巧转过来，似乎想和他说什么，又不打算说了，摊摊手去坐沙发。  
刘昊然笑了笑，不再看他，倒是听他叮叮咚咚在捯饬茶几上的东西，兀自笑着把衣服收好，他溜出去看，王一博在用自己的随行杯砸桌角一颗翘起来的钉子。  
“杯子不疼啊？”刘昊然伸手夺过来，在王一博不满的目光中检查了一下，果然杯底凹进去了一块，刘昊然痛心疾首地说：“都有坑了！这是塑料的，你不能找个别的东西砸吗？”  
王一博劈手抢回，“本来就漏水了，在处理掉之前给它点存在价值吧。”  
刘昊然又在叮叮咚咚的声音里走到厨房去，五六坪的空间里流理台占了将近一半，台面上空空的，橱柜里的锅碗瓢盆一并被房东带走了，刘昊然探头出去问：“周末去不去大采购？”  
“多大？”王一博停手，随口回他。  
刘昊然咯咯笑了两声，“光厨房里就差好多大件小件……哎，你周日还有展子要跑吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
刘昊然关上橱柜和抽屉，“忘了咱俩共享备忘录了？”  
王一博仰脸回忆了一下，由于自己工作上的事总是写了备忘录却忘记通知刘昊然，导致两人约饭计划数次流产，刘昊然忍无可忍，逼着他重新注册了一个共享账号，好在共享账号和普通账号在操作上也没什么不同，两人分别占用一个分组，不会混成一团，王一博也就没再切回去。  
他翻了翻刘昊然的分组，一水儿的报告上交时间，工作报道时间，还有一些长短不一的英文和小语种文档，又返回看自己的，突然想到——  
“刘昊然，你早就知道我在找房子，”他扭头去看站在厨房门口有些不知所措的人：“为什么没问我合租的事？”  
刘昊然没说话，王一博看了他一会儿，咬了下嘴唇，干脆从沙发上站起来，拉过自己的行李箱往门口走，轮子骨碌碌的声音惊醒了刘昊然，他两步跨过去，拖住了王一博的腰。  
“我不敢问，”他把手覆在王一博紧攥着行李箱拖杆的手上，“甚至不敢把租房的事情写进备忘录里，我胆小，我害怕，想着不问你就不会拒绝我，大不了——”  
“大不了把房子租得离会展中心近点，”王一博转过身，把他的手甩开，抬起头，眼睛红了一圈，连带着鼻子都酸酸的，“刘昊然，我什么时候拒绝过你？”  
“没有过，”眼前的人低着头小声说：“但住在一起是完全不同的事情，我们要把很多秘密对彼此敞开，分享生活，我做好准备了，却不知道你会有什么样的反应。”  
王一博看着他遮掩的眼帘，认真问：“你是不是喜欢我？”  
“喜欢。”刘昊然承认。  
王一博转开视线，“闪边，让我过去。”  
刘昊然乖乖地绕过他，站在门口的位置，等王一博拖着行李箱又回到沙发，他才小心翼翼从离家出走的必经之路上挪过去。  
王一博想了想，拿出手机记了条备忘录，打开微信把上交宿舍的时间跟宿管确定一下，抬头看到刘昊然还尴尬地站在旁边，就问他：“回学校吗？”  
“回吧，”刘昊然挠挠后脑勺，“不是想吃牛肉焖面？”  
“走。”  
王一博站起来，当着他的面把钥匙穿在自己的钥匙环上，刘昊然盯着他红透的耳根说不出话。  
周六的时候两人抽了半个下午去采购东西，从商场里出来的时候已经六点多了，刘昊然拎着两个大型购物袋在街边等车，王一博随便扣一下棒球帽，把自己手上装食材和装日用品的袋子放在一边，歪着头跟刘昊然讲话。  
“想出来还缺什么了吗？”  
刘昊然摇头，伸手把他的帽子扶正，“想不出来，估计不是什么急用的东西，想到了再来买。”  
王一博点头：“晚上吃什么？”  
“春川辣炒鸡排、明虾肉蟹煲、砂锅红烧肉、冬瓜老鸭汤……”  
王一博眼睛亮晶晶地看他。  
“我都不会做。”刘昊然笑着逗他，被推了一把，“订了蛋糕和啤酒，我们吃火锅吧？”  
王一博愣了一下，要从口袋里拿手机看日期，被刘昊然握住了手，他手心是热的，松松圈住了王一博的手指，说：“生日快乐。”  
“……谢谢。”  
王一博小声回答，把他的手握紧了一些。  
几天之后的一个晚上，刘昊然躺在自己的床上，打开备忘录填了几条工作摘要，准备偷瞄一眼王一博下次兼职的时间，在几条更新的绿色条目中发现一条几乎没有出现过的蓝色。  
【8月5日，和刘昊然确定恋爱关系，记得上论坛澄清谣言】  
“啥谣言？”  
刘昊然坐起来喊，他踩着拖鞋去敲王一博的门，门半掩着，一推就开了，床头柜上小台灯亮着暖暖的光，王一博仰躺在床上睡着了，刘昊然轻声走过去，俯下身亲了亲他的脸，王一博睡觉轻，被吵醒了就眯着眼看他，刘昊然要走，被揽住了脖子，王一博仰脸去吻他的嘴唇，带着点夜色的凉意。  
“一起睡，”他含含糊糊地邀请，“省一台空调的电。”  
刘昊然温柔又有些好笑地看他，最终什么也没说，他俯下身再次吻住了恋人，在夜幕的笼罩下沉入无边的爱意。

番外

“想起来了，忘了给你买新的杯子。”  
“……你在床上能不能专心点？不能就滚。”

1010L  
信息计算机系·王一博（已注销）  
【不是系花，是系草】


End file.
